


Two Truths and a Lie

by MayDayGirl_Save_Our_Ships



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, anne and sprig getting to know each other better and being best friends is my jam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayDayGirl_Save_Our_Ships/pseuds/MayDayGirl_Save_Our_Ships
Summary: "Let’s see… I was on my varsity tennis team… I have an older sister who is in college… and umm… oh, I’m vice president of the Asian American club at my school.” She looked over at Sprig expectantly. “Now you have to guess which one is the lie.”Sprig’s mouth was agape as he stared at her, but then his expression broke out into a grin as he threw his hands up in the air. “I don’t even know what half that stuff means!”Anne and Sprig play two truths and a lie and Sprig learns a little more about Anne's relationship with her two human best friends.





	Two Truths and a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Anne and Sprig playing Would You Rather. I started to wonder about what other games they would play. Thank you to the person who finally started this tag on AO3!

“Hey Sprig, do you know how to play two truths and a lie?”

It was a nice, calm evening in the Plantar household. After a day full of playing, chores, and Hop Pop’s lectures, Anne and Sprig sat together in Anne’s basement-bedroom. Anne was propped up on her bed reading one of Sprig’s dusty adventure books, and Sprig was on the floor leaning his back against her bed as he read curiously through one of Anne’s magazines she happened to bring with her.

Sprig lowered the magazine he had been staring at in transfixed wonder and turned around so he could look up at her.

“I don’t think so. How do you play?”

Anne put the book down, crossed her legs beneath her, and scooted forward until she was at the edge of her bed.

“It’s really easy. One person starts and they have to say three statements about themselves. Two of them have to be truths and one has to be a lie. If the other person guesses which one is the lie, they win. Make sense?”

Sprig nodded slowly. “I think so.”

“Okay, I’ll go first. Let’s see… I was on my varsity tennis team…. I have an older sister who is in college… and umm… oh, I’m vice president of the Asian American club at my school.” She looked over at Sprig expectantly. “Now you have to guess which one is the lie.”

Sprig’s mouth was agape as he stared at her, but then his expression broke out into a grin as he threw his hands up in the air. “I don’t even know what half that stuff means!” he said with a laugh.

Anne started laughing as well, although her laugh sounded a bit more devious, like she knew this would happen. “Just make your best guess. And don’t feel too bad when you lose. I’m really good at this game.”

Sprig grinned up at her, the look in his eyes clearly accepting her challenge. “Let’s see…” He pressed his lips together in thought. “I’m pretty sure you said something about varsity- whatever that is- before, so I don’t think that’s the lie. Hmm, you’ve never mentioned a sister, so I bet that’s the lie!”

“I could just not like my sister,” Anne suggested. “There are plenty of reasons why I might not have mentioned her.”

Sprig shook his head. “Nope, I’m going with that one!”

Anne grinned. “Not bad, frog boy, not bad. You win this round.”

“Alright!” Sprig put his hand to his chin in thought. “Now it’s my turn….” There was a moment of silence before he began to speak. “I was hatched on a full moon, my favorite food is wax- worms… and… my best friend is a creature we found in the woods.”

“Aww, best friend?” Anne said as she placed her hand over her heart. “That’s so sweet.” She paused. “Wait, that last one isn’t the lie, is it?”

Sprig gave her a mischievous look. “Is that your guess?”

“No, no. Give me a second.” Anne bit her lip. “Let’s see, I’m pretty sure you’ve talked about how much you like wax-worms before, so I’m going to say the hatched on a full moon is the lie.”

“Yeah,” Sprig admitted. “That would have been cool though.”

“Okay, my turn! Let’s see…. my parents almost named me Lily, I didn’t have any friends until I was nine, and hmm… oh, my friends Sasha and Marcie taught me how to be popular.”

Sprig cocked his head to one side. “Popular? How?”

Anne blinked at his question. This wasn’t how you played the game but she let it slide in favor of being able to talk about her friends.

“Oh you know, who’s cool to talk to and who’s not, how to ditch class, what to wear and what not to wear.”

To her surprise, Sprig frowned. “There are people you’re not allowed to talk to? And you can’t wear whatever you want? Being popular doesn’t sound like very much fun.”

“What? Being popular is the best!” Anne defended. “No one wants to be friends with losers who aren’t popular. Sasha and Marcie taught me how to be cool. Like… I used to really like reading comic books, but my friends told me that wasn’t cool, so I switched to reading beauty magazines instead.” Anne indicated to the magazine in Sprig’s lap.

“But… you liked reading comic books… whatever those are. Don’t you think it’s kind of mean for your friends to make you stop doing what you liked?”

Anne scowled down at him. “It’s not mean, they were just helping me out! And what would you know about being popular anyway? It’s not like you had any friends before I came along!”

Anne crossed her arms and turned away from Sprig, her heart pounding in her head as her blood boiled. Sprig had no right to judge her friends! He didn’t even know them!

Seconds past as Anne continue to stare at the basement wall, trying to best to ignore the suddenly very quiet frog child on the floor next to her.

After a minute, her heart rate began to slow and she felt the tightness in her chest fade away. She chanced a glance at Sprig who was staring sadly at the floor, lost in his own thoughts. At the sight of his expression, Anne felt a heavy pit settle in her stomach.

Anne let out a long breath. “Sorry…” she said at last. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

For a moment, Sprig was silent and Anne was worried she had really hurt him.

“You didn’t have any friends until you were nine,” Sprig said suddenly. “That’s not the lie, is it?”

Anne swallowed and glanced down at her hands. “No, that wasn’t a lie. Sasha and Marcie were my first friends, but I didn’t meet them until I was going into fourth grade. I guess that’s why I get a little defensive over them.” She hesitated a moment before pressing on. “And maybe they did tell me to do stuff I didn’t want to do, but they were only trying to help me, and it’s not like I could say no. I couldn’t lose my only friends, you know?”

“Yeah…I guess,” Sprig said quietly. “So, if your name almost being Lily is the lie, then does that mean it’s my turn?”

Anne picked up the book she was reading and scooted back until she was propped up against the headrest again. “I’m getting tired of this game,” Anne said, pointedly looking down at her book instead of Sprig.

“Aww, come on!” Sprig begged as he climbed up on Anne’s bed. He was in front of her, his eyes wide and pleading. “Let me go one more time!”

Anne sighed and closed the book. “Fine… one more time.”

“Okay… Let’s see…” Sprig sat cross legged as he thought. “Everything got a lot more fun since you got here, I want to help you get home but I also wish you didn’t have to leave, and I think you’re cool even though you aren’t popular here and the whole town hates you,” he said brightly.

Anne looked at her friend skeptically. “I give up, which one’s the lie?” she asked, her tone guarded.

“You don’t know?” Sprig asked as he tried unsuccessfully to keep the grin off his face.

Anne sighed in annoyance. “I’m pretty sure I’ve made your life more exciting so…you don’t want to help me get home? Or you don’t think I’m cool?” Anne crossed her arms. She didn’t like where this game was going.

“Wrong!” Sprig shouted. “They’re all the truth!”

Stunned, Anne’s brain tried to process what Sprig had said.

Then, without warning, her shoulders began to shake. Anne couldn’t help herself as she doubled over in laughter. It felt good to laugh, and she could feel the heaviness of her bad mood float away.

“Sprig!” she said between giggles when she could finally breathe again. “That’s not how you play!”

Sprig was grinning widely. “Well I changed the rules! Besides, I’m not very good at lying.”

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Anne said, her cheeks still hurting from how wide she was grinning.

Sprig always had a way of making her feel better, and it was in this moment that Anne abruptly realized she never felt like she had to act cool in front of him. She had even told him about not having friends until she was nine, and she never told anyone about that. Not even Sasha and Marcie knew how lonely she had been. Somehow, she had known Sprig would understand, and even if he didn’t always understand everything she said, he never judged her.

He probably would like comic books too, if he knew what they were. Sprig was the type of person that didn’t care if something was cool or not, he just liked the things that he liked no matter what other people thought. It was a good thing too, Anne realized, because if Sprig cared about what everyone else thought, he would have never tried to befriend the strange monster in the woods. If it wasn’t for him, Anne would be alone.

Maybe giving up things she liked because they weren’t cool wasn’t always worth it. After all, she doubted that a hyperactive frog child with the fashion sense of a 1930s aviator would seem cool to her friends, but his friendship was one thing Anne was never willing to give up.


End file.
